Walls Down
by neko-in-blue
Summary: Brotherhood Universe. Lan Fan & Ling Set before Your Hand on Mine. "Life as she knew it had just ended, lost in the heat of his body."


Ling kissed her. After such a stressful and dangerous day, when once more he was target of jealousy and hate from his enemies. And Lan Fan was there, putting herself in front of his body and menaces, giving once more her life on his place if necessary. She was not injured that time, the cuprites arrested and sentenced. But there was still the fear of being too late and loose her for good. And she already had given him and that country so much of herself.

Alone on his chambers, as she always did as his Captain of Guard, she worried as seeing him so serious and silent. She removed her mask to better investigate him and tried to understand all that sorrow and guilt on his eyes.

Suddenly, he touched her face. The young woman just froze at his warm touch. And her heart stopped as his mouth covered hers. Even though reason was still on her mind and she tried to push him away, Ling continued to kiss, holding her against the wall, a little bit annoyed she still couldn't understand his feelings.

He kissed Lan Fan until she stopped to try to distance herself. He kissed her until she allowed him to hold her close and her legs started to tremble. Ling kissed her as they kneeled together on the ground and Lan Fan's delicate and deadly hand was covered by his.

They broke apart, breathing slowly and heavily. He touched her face one more time. The warrior's cheeks became pink as the Emperor silently interrogated her. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. She didn't even know how to name the strange feeling on her chest as the Emperor seemed to analyze her soul.

Ling discovered something she tried to hide for all those years. Lan Fan touched his chest with trembling hands and could feel his nervous heartbeats. He didn't need to say anything. That anxious, loud and hopeful heart was saying all the love words that were hidden for so long.

That was the time she kissed him back. Her soft and inexperienced lips breaking a heavy and serious barrier. But, as the night was ending that horrible day and the moon shone between dark clouds, the passion and desire made them forget about titles, duties and tradition.

Hours went by slowly as their breathing and the kisses scattered on each other's skin. She remembered her sounds, his movements. Lan Fan memorized his face and the tension of his muscles as his body covered and entered hers. The way his hips and her tights would fit so perfectly. The drops of his sweat glistering on her automail and her fear of hurting him with her blades, before the sensation of his tongue, fingers and kisses on her pale skin was the only thing on her mind.

"I'm lost." – she thought to herself. She covered her body with some sheets and tried to get up, but his grip became stronger, before his sleepy, hoarse voice could be heard:

- Good morning.

Lan Fan froze as seeing his smile and her cheeks became pink. The Emperor sat by her side, only some bed clothing hiding his naked form.

- Good…. Good morning, My Lord.

Ling kissed her face and put his arms around her.

- Don't feel embarrassed. There's no need.

- My Lord… I need to go.

- You don't have to worry. No one will come. – he got closer. – Is your body alright?

- Yes! – he smiled at her sincere answer. – I… don't feel any discomfort.

- That's good. – he touched a lock of her silky dark hair. – There's breakfast on the other room. Let's eat something.

- We can't. – she looked at him seriously. – I think it's better if I go now. Nobody can know what happened.

- Why so? I have nothing to hide. – distancing herself, she sat in front of him, the beautiful dark eyes serious.

- Think about your safety. If enemies find out, the treats can be even worse now. You have to be careful not to create more unnecessary risks to your life. – she looked down and her voice showed sadness. – If I was seconds late, that poisoned arrow would hit your heart.

Ling held her hands, before kissing them.

- I'm sorry for being selfish. You are the one who is always at risk.

- That's my duty. I want to help you to create the kind of country you always wished for. Our people deserve a peaceful home at last.

Her palms were on his face and she showed a shy smile:

- You worked so much for Xing. You also deserve some peace, My Lord.

The young Emperor heart twisted inside of his chest at her expression and words. Ling had stolen her childhood on his behalf, her teenage years. Her blood, her arm. Her body was covered with small scars, gained on the hard work of protecting him. He was responsible for so many losses on her life. He wanted to give everything back to her and more. Much more. He knew it would take time. But, for now, Yao was more than honored that she was there, on his bed, showing him a facade that no one else knew.

He kissed her one more time. When he broke apart, she looked down again, the hair in front of her beautiful face.

- Lan Fan… don't you like when I kiss you?

- Oh.. no.. it's not that!

- So… ?

- It's just… too much to deal with. Everything had changed. After so much time… I just... don't know how to act. Actually I feel like running away.

- You want to run away from me? – he was a little hurt.

- No no no! – she looked at him, still embarrassed. – It's not you, My Lord… I'm just… not a regular girl.

- Lan Fan... – his forehead touched hers. – I don't want a "regular girl". You are the only one my heart desires.

- My Lord…

- Thank you for accepting me.

She didn't know what to say. Words were never her strong feature. Shadows are trained to kill, not to talk. Lan Fan would like to tell him many things, but they would have time for that later. Time had stopped and life as she knew it had just ended, lost in the heat of his body.

Her lips were on his one more time and the sheets wrapped on her were again on the mattress. Her hands wondered on his skin. Ling kissed her breasts, her flat belly and caressed her tights. The day light made her form even more perfect. They spend that day inside of his chambers, with no one to interrupt.

There was no room for anything but the feeling of belonging to each other, between the entangled limbs on those hours that changed them forever.


End file.
